epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mensch
Menschen sind eine der weit verbreitetsten Rassen von Onos und bekannt für ihre Vielfältigkeit, Anpassungsfähigkeit und Individualität. Kein Mensch gleicht einem anderen, aber alle sind getrieben von einer Ambition etwas zu schaffen. Traits Es ist schwer Menschen zu generalisieren, aber dein menschlicher Charakter hat folgende Merkmale. * Ability Score Increase: One ability score of your choice increases by 2, and two other ability scores of your choice increase by 1 each. * Age: '''Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. * '''Alignment: Humans tend toward no particular alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. * Size: Humans vary widely in height and build from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Human Versatility: You gain proficiency with one set of tools, one melee weapon, and one simple or martial ranged weapon. You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. * Inborn Prowess: Many humans are trained to excel in one role. Choose one of your skill proficiencies with a set of tools or an instrument. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. The skill or tool you choose must be one that is not already benefiting from a feature, such as Expertise, that doubles your proficiency bonus. Alternativ, kannst du dir deine Traits basierend auf deiner Herkunft wählen. Aussehen Durch ihre hohe Anpassungsfähigkeit und Tendenz sich überall auszubreiten verglichen mit anderen Rassen, sind sie die Rasse mit dem diversesten Aussehen in ganz Onos. Es gibt keinen 'typischen' Menschen. Ein individueller Mensch kann von 1,50 Meter bis 2 Meter groß sein, und zwischen 60 und 130 Kilogramm wiegen. Zumindest variiert der Großteil der Menschen zwischen diesen Parametern, Ausnahmen sind jedoch bekannt. Ihre Haut reicht von tiefen, dunklen Tönen bis hin zu blassen, fast schon weißen Farben. Ihre Haare reichen ebenfalls über ein weites Spektrum weg. In den meisten Menschen fließt ein Hauch von nicht-menschen Blut, zum Beispiel Elf, Ork oder andere Blutlinien. Menschen werden vor dem zwanzigstem Jahr erwachsen und leben selten auch nur ein Jahrhundert. Geschichte Woher genau Menschen stammen ist nicht einsichtbar. Manche mögen behaupten, dass die Menschen von Affen abstammen, andere glauben an die Entstehung durch Agsyn wie im Götterbuch beschrieben. Eins ist jedoch klar: Menschen sind Pioniere, die uns zu den Sternen führen. Die Ursprünge der Menschen finden sich in den Steppen von Zanthar, archäologische Funde datieren auf frühe Zeiträume der ersten Era zurück und erzählen eine Geschichte von Menschen, die ihrer Heimat über das Weltmeer entfliehen mussten, als magische Kreaturen ihre Heimat eroberten. Historiker sind sich einig, dass die Menschen einst von der Insel Ioflyae von Urelfen vertrieben wurden und sich von den Steppen Zanthars in alle Regionen der Welt ausbreiteten. Viele Nationen, vergangene sowie moderne sind ein Teil der menschlichen Geschichte. Die Nationen Dastan, Benia, Seland und seit einiger Zeit Rhivany sind pre-dominant Nationen, die von Menschen aufgebaut wurden, auch wenn diese von anderen Völkern bewohnt werden. Gesellschaft und Kultur Die Gesellschaften der Menschen sind zu weitreichend, um sie alle aufzuzählen, geschweige denn die regionalen Kulturen der Menschen zu erwähnen. Da Menschen sich nicht als kollektives Volk auf etwas spezialisieren, sind sie Fähig alle Bereiche der Magie, Wissenschaften und Lehren zu studieren.Kategorie:Rasse